


5 fois où Sherlock refusa l'existence de la magie, et la fois où il fut bien obligé de l'accepter

by Louisana



Series: Another Way [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Challenge Novembre 2016, Collectif Noname, Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Maintenant que Sherlock et John ont adopté Harry, il va falloir gérer ça au quotidien...





	1. Faute à John

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartienent à J.K.R.  
> Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est ma deuxième participation au challenge de novembre 2016 du collectif NoName, don le thème était "crossover". C'est aussi la deuxième partie de ma série "Another Way".
> 
> Enjoy !

_Harry a 5 ans et 4 mois._

Le soleil se couchait doucement, projetant sa lumière mordorée dans le salon du 221B. John était assis à la table du salon, en train de relater leur dernière enquête sur son blog. Le bruit hésitant des doigts sur les touches avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur Sherlock. John devait d'ailleurs le savoir, car depuis 5 ans qu'ils partageaient leur vie, il n'avait jamais accéléré son rythme d'écriture, écrivant toujours avec ses deux index.

Bercé par cette mélodie quotidienne, Sherlock était concentré sur sa dernière expérience en date, expérience nécessitant un foie de veau, trois globes oculaires et un côlon de bœuf, anus inclus. (John avait juste soupiré quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il connaissait déjà un endroit où acheter cela. La plupart des gens disait « je t'aime », John, lui, achetait un côlon de bœuf).

Une petite main se posa sur son bras, et Sherlock tourna son regard sur la troisième personne dans la pièce. Harry lui montra du doigt la pipette qu'il tenait en main. Comprenant la question silencieuse, Sherlock se mit à expliquer ce qu'il faisait et quelle réaction il attendait.

En 4 mois, Harry et Sherlock s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Contrairement à John, avec qui Harry avait immédiatement accroché, il leur avait fallu à tous les deux un temps d'adaptation. Ils s'étaient longtemps observés de loin, avec des regards en coin. John s'était contenté de regarder, sachant qu'il fallait les laisser s'apprivoiser. Et un jour, Harry s'était approché de Sherlock, alors en pleine expérience dans le cadre d'une enquête, et lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait. Sherlock en avait été tellement surpris qu'il était resté silencieux quelques minutes. Puis il s'était mis à lui expliquer, s'attendant à chaque instant à ce qu'Harry se détourne devant la complexité de ses propos. Mais celui-ci l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout.

Depuis, chaque fois que Sherlock s'installait dans la cuisine pour une expérience, Harry se perchait sur un tabouret à côté de lui et observait, tandis que Sherlock expliquait tout ce qu'il faisait. Il le laissait même parfois utiliser son matériel pour faire quelques expériences inoffensives.

Bien sûr, il y avait quelques ratés, des fois où Sherlock s'enfonçait dans son palais mental et oubliait qu'Harry était seul avec lui et qu'il fallait le nourrir, où lorsqu'il ne donnait pas les protections adéquates alors qu'il manipulait des produits dangereux… Mais ça marchait. Et c'était ça, le plus important.

**oOo**

Ce fut à l'heure du souper que cela se produisit. Sherlock était en train de ranger son matériel pour que John puisse mettre la table, quand dans un mouvement un peu trop grand, il heurta de son bras une éprouvette, qui contenait un liquide instable. De cette hauteur, l'explosion était inévitable. Son esprit calcula en quelques dixièmes de secondes les conséquences : brûlure au deuxième degré mais superficielle, et un pantalon foutu. Temps de guérison complet : deux semaines. Pas de cicatrice.

Il se prépara à la douleur, fermant les yeux par anticipation.

Mais la douleur n'apparut pas. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, confus. Et son souffle se coupa sous la surprise.

L'éprouvette _flottait_.  
  
Elle flottait dans. les. airs.

Sherlock cligna des yeux. Et la gravité se remit en marche.

L'éprouvette tinta sur le sol, mais il n'y eu pas de bruit de cassure, tout simplement car elle ne se cassa pas.

Exit l'explosion. Et ses calculs. Et sa santé mentale, au passage.

« - Sherlock, fais un peu attention ! s'exclama John, en ramassant l'éprouvette et en la mettant en sécurité. Allez Harry, à table !

\- John, tu as vu ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- L'éprouvette, elle… » Sherlock s'interrompit. Visiblement, personne n'avait rien vu à part lui. « Non, rien ».

Il resta silencieux tout le repas, passant en revue toutes les théories possibles et inimaginables. Finalement, il arriva la conclusion que c'était de la faute de John. Il n'avait qu'à pas se balader dans son nouveau jean qui lui moulait les fesses divinement bien et lui donnait envie de l'entraîner dans leur chambre pour lui faire crier son nom encore et encore.

De toute façon, c'était toujours de la faute de John quand son génial cerveau déraillait.

(Mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre quand John décida d'éteindre son cerveau cette nuit-là.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire :)
> 
> Il y a un petit clin d'œil aux films avec RDJ.
> 
> Une dernière remarque : je ne sais pas où placer cette fic dans la série. Je n'ai pas fait allusion ni à la chute, ni à Moriarty, ni à Irène… j'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas réussi !  
> Donc… placez là où vous voulez !


	2. Faute à Archibald

_Harry a 5 et 9 mois._

Sherlock se hâtait dans les couloirs de l'école, John à ses côtés. Ils avaient reçu l'appel alors qu'ils étaient sur une scène de crime, coupant Sherlock en pleine tirade incisive contre Anderson. Il avait un peu boudé, avant que John ne l'informe que c'était le directeur d'école d'Harry qui appelait car celui-ci s'était battu avec un camarade plus âgé. Sherlock avait alors tourné les talons dans un grand mouvement de cape – pardon, de manteau (c'était à s'y méprendre parfois) - et était parti en entraînant son compagnon à sa suite, sous les cris de Lestrade qui les sommait de revenir. Sherlock avait seulement lâché « C'est le père, Lestrade, Même vous devriez pouvoir le voir ! Pour une fois, passez-vous de nous et pensez par vous-même. » Puis il s'était engouffré dans le taxi qui venait de s'arrêter devant lui – cette capacité à faire s'arrêter n'importe quel taxi d'un seul regard noir était quand même vraiment pratique.

Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, John ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, malgré son inquiétude. Sherlock semblait très remonté, prêt à aller défendre l'honneur d'Harry coûte que coûte. C'était mignon, en fait. S'ils avaient été au Moyen Âge, John était sûr que Sherlock aurait sorti son épée et défié en duel les parents du gosse ayant attaqué Harry.

John se recentra sur la situation présente, la porte du directeur se profilant devant eux. Il était tout de même assez inquiet : Harry n'était vraiment pas du genre à se battre, et il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à faire cela.  
Harry était un petit garçon très silencieux et très calme. C'était bien sûr normal, avec tout ce qu'il avait subi aux mains des Dursley, mais ils s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés lors de son entrée à l'école, deux mois après son adoption, ayant peur qu'Harry ne s'enferme dans son mutisme et reste seul dans son coin. Inquiétudes infondées heureusement, puisqu'Harry avait rejoint un petit groupe d'amis et adorait sa maîtresse – John le soupçonnait d'en être un peu amoureux, ce qui le faisait doucement sourire.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que pour que pour qu'Harry perde le contrôle et frappe un autre camarade, il fallait vraiment qu'il ait été provoqué.

BLAM !

John sursauta, puis soupira. Sherlock venait de faire claquer la porte du bureau, faisant ainsi une entrée très remarquée – pourquoi sortait-il avec un drama-queen, déjà ?

Il embrassa la scène du regard : un garçon qui saignait du nez, deux parents, le directeur assis derrière son bureau, et Harry avec un œil au beurre noir.

En apercevant la blessure, John réagit très vite et attrapa le bras de Sherlock, le stoppant dans son élan et prévenant de peu la catastrophe. Sherlock lui lança un regard noir, mais John ne se laissa pas démonter.

 _Une seule remarque déplacée, et tu dors sur le canapé pendant deux semaines_. Lui dit-il silencieusement.

 _John, il a blessé Harry !_ lui répondit-il d'un regard noir

_Je sais. Maintenant, tu t'assois et tu te tais !_

Boudeur, Sherlock s'assit sur une des deux chaises restantes en lançant des regards noirs à l'autre enfant. Seul l'œil bien entraîné de John vit sa main serrer très brièvement l'épaule d'Harry avant. Il vérifia rapidement l'état d'Harry avant de s'asseoir lui aussi. Heureusement, l'infirmière avait bien fait son boulot. Il se concentra alors sur ce que disait le directeur.

« - Bonjour messieurs, disait-il, merci d'être venu si vite ! Je vous ai appelés pour parler des récents événements et faire la lumière sur tout ça. De ce que j'ai compris en rassemblant les témoignages, Archibald (Sherlock eu un reniflement de mépris en entendant le prénom, et John dut s'avouer qu'il était plutôt d'accord. Mais il lui donna quand même un coup de coude.) a cassé un objet appartenant à Harry, et celui-ci l'aurait frappé en représailles.

« - Foutaise ! S'exclama la mère d'Archibald (dieu que ce nom était stupide !). Mon Archi n'aurait jamais fait ça ! C'est ce saligaud (Mais qui utilisait encore ce mot aujourd'hui !?) qui l'a provoqué sans raison !

\- Insinueriez-vous que mon fils ment ? » dit Sherlock d'un ton très bas, sur un ton qui signifiait « danger ».

L'autre père ne dut pas le sentir car John vit qu'il était sur le point de répondre, alors il le coupa avant que la situation ne s'envenime réellement :

« - Quel objet a été cassé ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

\- Ma loupe, répondit celui-ci.

\- Celle que t'a offerte Sherlock ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

John soupira. Cela expliquait effectivement beaucoup de choses. Cette loupe était un des cadeaux de Noël d'Harry, celui que lui avait offert Sherlock. C'était le même modèle de poche que le détective utilisait dans ses enquêtes, et il était allé la faire graver de l'inscription « Harry James P. Watson-Holmes ». Harry l'emmenait partout, et adorait regarder toute sorte de choses avec, s'amusant à imiter Sherlock.

Harry devait être anéanti par cette casse. John posa un regard beaucoup plus froid sur « Archie ».

Sherlock, lui, semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« - Il ment, enfin ! Pourquoi Archie casserait une loupe ? Vous voyez bien que ça n'a aucun sens ! s'écria la mère – qui n'avait apparemment aucun instinct de survie.

\- Harry ne ment pas ! s'exclama Sherlock en se levant.

\- Du calme monsieur, nous pouvons parler calmement –

\- Alors mon fils aurait attaqué sans raison ? Coupa le père en se levant à son tour, sans se soucier du directeur qui tentait désespérément de calmer les choses.

\- Evidemment que oui ! C'est une petite brute qui aime avoir le pouvoir, il doit terroriser le reste de sa classe !

\- Retire ça tout de suite, sale PD ! »

Silence assourdissant.

Puis Sherlock ouvrit la bouche… et l'enfer se déchaîna.  
John profita du spectacle.

(Tout en bouchant les oreilles d'Harry – tant pis pour Archibald.)

**oOo**

Quand ils quittèrent le bureau, ils laissèrent derrière eux un directeur vociférant, une femme pleurant et parlant de divorce, un homme bredouillant des excuses décousues, et un fils complètement livide. John lui lança quelques regards noirs sur le chemin du retour, mais Sherlock savait que c'était surtout pour le principe, et aussi parce qu'Harry avait assisté à la scène. Mais le détective n'en avait rien à faire.

Personne ne touchait à _son_ fils.

**oOo**

_Plusieurs heures plus tard._

« - Allez Harry, au lit ! » dit Sherlock en referment le livre.

Chaque soir, c'était Sherlock qui s'occupait du coucher d'Harry, contrairement à ce que les gens comme Anderson ou Donovan auraient pu penser. Il lui lisait d'abord un livre, mais bien sûr pas ces livres pour enfants complètement idiots. Il fallait stimuler son intelligence, non pas faire baisser son Q.I au niveau d'Anderson ! Au contraire, il lui lisait des traités scientifiques. Ce soir-là, il lui avait expliqué la théorie M.

Tandis qu'Harry s'enfonçait sous ses couvertures, Sherlock s'assit à ses côté sur le petit lit, et commença à le border, tout en lui posant une question qui le taraudait depuis que le directeur leur avait relaté les faits :

« - Harry, pourquoi ce garçon a-t-il cassé ta loupe ? Tu ne l'avais pas provoqué, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non ! protesta Harry. Je jouais avec Jared, et il s'est planté devant nous, a pris ma loupe et a dit que détective consultant, c'était un truc complètement idiot. Et que de toute façon, tu n'étais qu'une tapette et que les gens comme toi ne devraient pas avoir le droit de vivre, que je devrais avoir honte d'être ton fils. Mais moi je n'ai pas honte de toi ! »

Sherlock sourit et dit « Je n'en ai jamais douté », puis soupira. Autant de préjugés à cet âge, c'était quand même inquiétant. Il se pencha et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry, essayant de le rassurer :

« - Malheureusement, tu rencontreras beaucoup de personne pensant cela dans ta vie, certaines bien plus insultantes. Il ne faut pas les écouter Harry, d'accord ? Tu vaux mille fois mieux qu'eux.

\- Oui, je sais ! » s'exclama Harry d'un ton un peu pédant, faisant rire doucement Sherlock.

Sherlock se leva et alla ramasser le pantalon qu'Harry avait laissé traîner en se mettant en pyjama, pour le ranger avant de quitter la chambre. Il s'arrêta soudain en plein mouvement, sentant un objet de forme carré dans une des poches arrière. Non, ce n'était pas possible… ça ne pouvait pas être…

Lentement, il sorti l'objet. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait : la loupe d'Harry. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille même sans vérifier l'inscription, mais il le fit quand même. « Harry James P. Watson-Holmes »… Elle semblait le narguer. C'était bien la bonne loupe, pourtant c'était impossible !

« - Harry, je viens de trouver ça dans ta poche, tu peux…

Mais Harry le coupa – un peu trop vite, mais Sherlock ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop occupé à essayer de comprendre :

\- Ma loupe ! Tu l'as réparé ! Merci Papa, t'es le meilleur ! »

Choc.

L'esprit de Sherlock se vida. Harry venait-il de l'appeler… Papa ?

\- Heu… oui, je… heu…

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire ?! Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, sinon Harry allait mal le prendre, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, _qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire ?!_

Mais il se trouvait à court de mot. Alors il s'approcha d'Harry, se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis il dit simplement « Je t'aime Harry ». Et il sut que c'était ce qu'il fallait dire quand il vit le grand sourire qui s'épanouit sur le visage d'Harry.

« -Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit-il timidement.

Sherlock lui sourit et se releva en disant :

« -Allez, fais de beaux rêves. Je vais dire à John de monter te dire bonne nuit. »

Puis il sorti de la chambre. En descendant les escaliers, il essaya de faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait… heureux ? Oui c'était ça, il était heureux. Il sentait un grand sourire idiot s'épanouir sur son visage, mais n'essaya pas de le réprimer.

« - Tout va bien ? demanda John. Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il avait atteint le salon. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

\- Il m'a appelé Papa. »

Le sourire idiot ne voulait décidément pas partir.

« - C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! s'exclama John.

\- Tu n'es pas jaloux ? S'inquiéta le brun.

\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi je le serai ? Je me demande juste ce que ce sera pour moi, puisque toi tu as Papa. Peut-être Dad, ou Daddy ? J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas Père. Ça fait un peu trop guindé, je trouve. Après tout, je suis le papa cool !

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est moi le papa cool ! rétorqua Sherlock, faussement indigné. Et on laissera Harry choisir. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il t'attend en haut, il veut son bisou de bonne nuit.

\- Très bien, j'y vais tout de suite. Dit John en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Et c'est moi le papa cool » ajouta-t-il en passant devant lui, l'embrassant au passage.

Lorsque Sherlock se retrouva seul, il alla s'étaler sur le canapé, alors que le choc disparaissait doucement – mais pas le sourire idiot.

Et soudain il se souvint de ce qu'il avait découvert juste avant. La loupe. Comment la loupe avait-elle pu se réparer toute seule ? Avec frénésie, il essaya de trouver une explication plausible à ce phénomène.

Il finit enfin par la trouver : l'autre enfant n'avait pas réussi à casser la loupe, et Harry, aveuglé par la colère, n'aurait pas remarqué qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Oui, c'était très probablement ça. Satisfait, il se plongea dans son palais mental, gravant à jamais dans son esprit l'image d'Harry l'appelant Papa.

Le sourire idiot était toujours là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! Je le trouve tout mimi celui-là, et vous ?  
> En tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire !
> 
> La théorie M que Sherlock explique à Harry est bien une théorie de physique, un truc méga compliqué sur les dimensions, mais aussi un clin d'œil à TJLC. Un conseil, ne lisez aucune des deux théories à votre enfant :P


	3. Faute aux morveux

_Harry a 6 ans tout pile._

Aujourd'hui, c'était le 31 juillet. Avant Harry, c'était un jour comme les autre, mais maintenant, c'était jour d'anniversaire. Et les anniversaires, c'était sacré. Du moins, c'était ce que John lui disait à chaque fois qu'il dénigrait (mais pas devant Harry, surtout pas devant Harry) le fait de fêter le temps qui passe, chose extrêmement stupide s'il en est.

Il avait essayé plein d'excuses pour se défiler, avait même supplié Lestrade de lui donner une enquête (même une de niveau trois !), mais John avait été intraitable : il serait là et il ferait semblant de bien s'amuser, et il ne ferait peur ni aux parents, ni aux enfants. Et John n'avait pas besoin de poursuivre par une menace, il savait déjà que lorsque John lui en voulait, il ne le laissait pas avoir accès ni à leur lit ni à son corps. Dieu, depuis quand le petit soldat blond le tenait-il littéralement par les couilles ? _Depuis le début_ , souffla une voix dans sa tête. Il la chassa d'un grognement agacé.

Sherlock lança un regard au réveil : 7 heures.

_Bon, quand il faut y aller…_

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva, se préparant à affronter cette journée. Il essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'en plus de devoir supporter sept petits monstres – sans compter Harry - pendant une journée entière, il allait en plus devoir les emmener au zoo à la demande d'Harry… Non, ne pas penser au fait qu'il faudrait tous les surveiller comme du lait sur le feu et ne pas en abandonner un « malencontreusement », et ne surtout pas penser à l'étape obligatoire du métro londonien... _Allez Sherlock, pense à un bon petit triple meurtre, et au pancréas qui t'attend bien gentiment dans le frigo…_

Ah mais non, c'est vrai que son fourbe de compagnon et leur logeuse démoniaque avait fait un grand ménage dans le frigo – et la cuisine toute entière, en fait - et entreposé tous son matériel scientifique au 221C sous prétexte « que des enfants de 6 ans ne devaient pas être mis en contact avec des produits chimiques dangereux ». Sherlock aurait bien répliqué que c'était complètement illogique et qu'Harry était en contact avec ces mêmes produits chimiques tous les jours et ne s'en portait pas plus mal, mais il avait été trop occupé à essayer de récupérer son matériel en douce pour le mettre dans la chambre d'Harry. Il avait d'ailleurs recruté celui-ci pour distraire John, mais celui-ci n'avait pas été dupe. Il avait fini, exaspéré, par les envoyer dans la chambre d'Harry pour que ce dernier occupe son père et l'empêche de traîner dans ses pattes. (« Et ne dit pas oui à tout ce qu'il te demande nom de dieu ! » avait-il rajouté.)

Le détective s'étira longuement, mis sa robe de chambre bleu et se traîna jusqu'au salon, bien décidé à profiter du calme tant qu'il le pouvait.

En entrant dans la pièce, il sut cependant que ce beau projet tombait à l'eau.

En effet, Harry se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, regardant d'un air joyeux le ciel bleu qui prédisait un très belle journée ensoleillée – _et dire que les météorologues étaient persuadés qu'il allait pleuvoir aujourd'hui… décidément, on ne peut plus compter sur personne de nos jours_ – et il avait l'air surexcité.

Sherlock aimait son fils, vraiment, mais il n'avait présentement pas assez d'énergie pour supporter un petit garçon bondissant absolument partout autour de lui. Il décida donc d'opérer un repli stratégique vers la salle de bain, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas en arrière qu'Harry tournait la tête vers lui.

_Zut._

« - Bonjour Papa !

\- Bonjour Harry. Déjà levé ? » S'étonna-t-il.

En effet, chaque matin, Harry avait pris l'habitude d'attendre que John vienne le réveiller, et ils passaient un moment tous les deux en préparant le petit déjeuner. Si le moment du coucher était entre Harry et lui, le moment du lever était celui de John et Harry.

« - Bah, c'est mon anniversaire ! » dit Harry, comme si ça allait de soi.

Ne sachant que dire et ne voulant pas causer un accident diplomatique, Sherlock hocha la tête et se contenta d'un « Bon anniversaire ».  
Après tout, dans l'esprit d'un enfant de 6 ans, ça allait peut être effectivement de soi.

Bon, maintenant il était obligé d'occuper Harry jusqu'à ce que son compagnon se lève.

_Ça allait être une longue journée._

**oOo**

Sherlock s'effondra sur le banc, crevé. Enfin un peu de repos !

Cela faisait 5 heures qu'ils avaient quitté Baker Street. Dans ce laps de temps, morveux-nez-qui-coule était descendu au mauvais arrêt lors du voyage en métro – heureusement, John s'en était rendu compte à temps et avait pu le faire remonter dans le train – morveux-manteau-couleur-pisse avait été coincé dans les toilettes du restaurant, morveux-pose-beaucoup-trop-de-questions s'était échappé pour aller voir les paresseux et s'était bien sûr perdu, et morveux-je-contredis-tous-le-monde-donc-je-vais-bientôt-me-prendre-un-pied-au-cul – un spécimen _particulièrement_ agaçant – avait pris peur devant l'enclos des ours et il avait fallu toute la patience de John pour le faire sortir de derrière les buissons.

Les autres gamins avaient passé leur temps à se chamailler, se frapper pour certains, parler à toute vitesse, rire trop fort. Seul Harry avait été calme toute la journée (normal, Harry était parfait).

Maintenant ils étaient au vivarium, c'est-à-dire une pièce fermée avec une seule entrée et un banc juste à côté de celle-ci – banc sur lequel il était présentement affalé – ce qui lui permettait de veiller à ce qu'aucun des gosses ne s'échappent tout en reprenant des forces.

Cerise sur le gâteau, ils quittaient le zoo juste après, et ils n'auraient même pas à refaire le chemin inverse en métro avec les mioches, puisque les parents venaient récupérer leurs progénitures à la sortie.

Il jeta un regard aux alentours, ne voulant pas en perdre un si près du but. Son regard tomba sur Harry, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart devant un vivarium, et semblant discourir de choses et d'autres avec le serpent. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs l'écouter, mais c'était bien sûr un excès d'imagination. Curieux malgré tout, Sherlock tendit l'oreille. Harry n'était d'habitude pas du genre à parler avec des objets ou des amis imaginaires comme les autres enfants de son âge, probablement à cause du traitement des Dursley. Alors s'il parlait à un serpent, il devait vraiment avoir des choses à dire.

Comme il n'entendait rien, il se leva pour aller voir – qui a dit espionner ? – mais plus il se rapprochait, plus il fronçait les sourcils. Ce qu'il entendait, ce n'était pas des mots, mais… des sifflements ? Il secoua la tête. Cette journée devait l'avoir plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait.

Soudain, Harry se tût et tourna la tête vers lui. Merde, il n'avait pas été assez discret.

Bon, tant pis. Faisant mine de rien, il changea sa trajectoire pour aller voir un autre serpent.

**oOo**

_Canapé, doux canapé, ô mon canapé, ton odeur me dit « maison », ta chaleur me dit « repos », ô mon canapé mon doux ca…_

« - Tu ne voudrais pas venir m'aider pour une fois ? »

Sherlock releva la tête depuis le canapé, coupé en plein élan lyrique, et jeta un regard noir à John qui se tenait debout devant lui, essayant de tenir en même temps le sac plein des cadeaux offerts par les amis d'Harry, et le dit Harry, qui s'était endormi dans le taxi pendant le trajet du retour, après leur avoir relaté sa conversation avec un des serpent qui s'appelait Silas et qui venait du Brésil – le tout ponctué par les regards d'avertissements de John envers Sherlock. Il savait que la période où les enfants s'inventaient des discussions avec des animaux / peluche / ami imaginaire était normale et qu'il ne fallait pas brider leurs imagination, mais apparemment John semblait penser qu'il allait quand même interrompre Harry – il se demandait bien pourquoi.

Il se releva de mauvaise grâce, prenant Harry contre lui, se retrouvant avec un petit koala s'accrochant à son torse.

« - Tu vas le coucher pendant que je range un peu ?

\- D'accord. »

Il récupéra le doudou d'Harry – un ours blanc, cadeau de madame Hudson – abandonné sur le fauteuil de John le matin même, puis monta dans la chambre d'Harry, son koala personnel toujours crocheté à lui.

Il dût batailler un peu pour décrocher Harry et le mettre dans son lit, puis il le déshabilla sommairement et l'embrassa sur le front avant de redescendre, bien décidé à se recoucher sur le canapé et à y rester les 3 prochains jours. Ah il était beau le détective consultant, mis KO par une bande de 8 enfants qui ne lui arrivaient même pas à la taille !

Il retrouva John affalé dans son fauteuil, lui aussi manifestement crevé.

Un silence bienvenu s'installa, finalement brisé par John.

« Oublie pas qu'il faut que tu ailles chercher son cadeau. »

Sherlock poussa un gémissement de désespoir.

L'année prochaine, il s'enfermerait dans sa chambre et n'en ressortirait que le premier août !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Votre avis ?
> 
> Juste une petite remarque sur le timing de la journée, vu qu'on m'a fait remarquer que ce n'était pas très clair : ils rentrent à Baker Street vers 18h, et Sherlock va chercher le cadeau. Puis ils réveillent Harry pour le dîner, où ils lui offrent le cadeau en question (vous saurez ce que c'est dans le prochain chapitre !


	4. Faute à Mme Hudson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petite information à savoir avant de commencer la lecture : à partir de ce chapitre, Lestrade et Mycroft sortent ensemble. Je ne dis pas depuis quand, on va juste dire que ça fait un bout de temps.

_Harry a 7 ans et 5 mois._

Une mélodie joyeuse s'élevait dans la pièce. Sherlock se tenait debout devant la cheminée, en train de jouer _vive le vent d'hiver_ au violon. Il portait des bois de rennes sur la tête (John) et une guirlande autour du cou (Harry). Il avait bien sûr protesté de manière véhémente, mais soyons honnêtes, il ne pouvait rien refuser aux deux hommes de sa vie. Mme Hudson n'avait par contre pas réussi à lui mettre un pull en laine immonde avec une tête de Père Noël dessus (seul John aurait réussi ce tour de force, et il aurait vraiment dû sortir _toutes_ ses cartes).

Sherlock avait l'impression que chaque année, le 221B se remplissait de plus de décorations que l'année précédente, surtout depuis l'arrivée d'un nouveau joueur en la personne d'Harry. Il essayait de lutter contre ça, mais il devait faire face à Harry, Mme Hudson _et_ John réunis. Ces trois-là pourraient envahir l'Afghanistan à eux seuls – l'un d'eux l'avait déjà fait, en fait. Sherlock n'était pas de taille à lutter contre ça.

Résultat, l'appartement ressemblait à un sapin de noël, avec un _autre_ sapin de noël à l'intérieur.

Il finit enfin son morceau et baissa son violon, décidé à aller profiter du lait de poule de John.

« - Papa, tu peux jouer _petit papa noël_   ? »

Sherlock baissa le regard sur Harry, assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée allumée avec Gladstone sur les genoux. Gladstone était un chiot de race Beagle que John et lui avaient offert à Harry pour son sixième anniversaire. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient presque plus, et Harry avait interdit à son père de faire des expériences sur Gladstone – Sherlock s'était déclaré choqué par ces accusations, mais n'avait récolté que deux regards septiques.

(Il avait boudé toute une journée sur le canapé, mais n'avait jamais réussi à approcher Gladstone, à son plus grand dam.)

« - Désolé Harry, mais le concert est terminé pour ce soir ! Maintenant, il est l'heure de manger.

\- Mon dieu cher frère, quand es-tu devenu si _domestique_ ? » S'éleva une voix dédaigneuse depuis le fauteuil en cuir de Sherlock.

Sherlock jeta un regard méprisant à son frère.

« - Tu devrais essayer, ça te ferait probablement beaucoup de bien ! »

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais fut coupé par l'arrivé de John – qui portait un tablier tout à fait seyant (notez le sarcasme), et le plat de dinde.

« - On avait dit pas de dispute le soir de noël ! Vous avez promis, rappelez-vous. A table tout le monde ! »

Et soudain, comme si cette phrase avait été un signal, les plombs sautèrent, et ils furent plongés dans le noir.

**oOo**

« - C'est un problème dans le transformateur, il y a eu un court-circuit, disait Mycroft. Rien de grave, mais on n'aura pas d'électricité de toute la soirée.

\- Mais c'est la veillée de noël ! s'exclama Harry. On ne peut pas tout annuler !

\- Je sais Harry, essaya de le calmer John. On ne va rien annuler, on va juste sortir des bougies, d'accord ?

\- Mais… Oncle Mycroft, Papa dit tout le temps que tu es le gouvernement, tu dois avoir plein de pouvoir, non ? Tu peux pas faire quelque chose ?

\- Non malheureusement, même Mycroft n'a pas de pouvoir sur l'électricité, répondit Sherlock, moqueur.

\- Bon, et bien les bougies sont sous l'évier… et apparemment nous n'allons pas en avoir besoin, finit John alors que la lumière revenait tout d'un coup.

\- Quoi, mais… » Mycroft se mit à taper frénétiquement sur son portable, laissant tomber brièvement son masque de froideur pour afficher un air confus – Sherlock s'empressa de graver ce moment dans sa mémoire pour l'utiliser plus tard contre son frère.

Mais Lestrade ne le laissa pas faire et retira le portable des mains de son petit-ami.

« - Rappel toi, on avait dit pas de téléphone ce soir. Alors profitons juste de ce miracle de noël, d'accord ? »

S'ils avaient pensé à regarder par la fenêtre, ils auraient vu que le reste de la rue était encore plongée dans le noir. Mais ils n'y pensèrent pas, trop occupé à s'installer autour de la table.

**oOo**

Tout le monde était assis autour des deux tables installées au milieu de la pièce – John avait passé l'après-midi à repousser les meubles contre le mur et à déplacer la lourde table de la cuisine dans le salon, avec Sherlock plongé dans son palais mental sur le canapé et Harry faisant la pom-pom girl à côté.

Il y avait, en plus d'eux trois, Mme Hudson, son frère et Lestrade.

Le repas fut mouvementé, mais chaleureux. Sherlock et Mycroft se lançaient des remarques sarcastiques, modérés par leurs petits amis respectifs, tandis qu'Harry babillait, racontant des anecdotes de l'école, disant que Sherlock l'avait emmené voir un corps à la morgue – John fusilla Sherlock du regard en apprenant cela – et décrivant les cadeaux qu'il voulait avoir. Sous la table, il donnait «discrètement » ses petit pois à Gladstone, tandis que John, pas dupe pour un sou, lui resservait tout aussi « discrètement » d'autres petit pois.

Sherlock s'arrêta un moment, frappé par la réalisation de la chance qu'il avait. Il repensa alors à son enfance, quand il découvrait que les autres enfants étaient des imbéciles, à son adolescence, quand il prit sa première dose pour oublier le mépris des autres et l'ennui qui le bouffait jour après jour, à toutes ces années où il se barricadait derrière sa façade de sociopathe… Pendant tout ce temps, il était persuadé que jamais il n'aurait tout ça, qu'il n'était pas _fait_ pour ça.  
Et maintenant, il avait un petit-ami génial qui le comprenait tout en réussissant à l'aider à comprendre le monde, un fils qu'il aimait et qui l'adorait, et une famille – certes pas très conventionnelle, mais une famille quand même - réunie autour de lui aujourd'hui.  
Et il y avait une bague caché dans la poche de son manteau, qui attendait tranquillement son heure.

Sherlock sourit doucement. En ce soir de Noël, il était heureux.

**oOo**

_Le lendemain_

\- John, regarde ! Ils disent aux infos que le quartier est resté dans le noir toute la nuit. Alors comment peut-on avoir eu de la lumière ?

\- Je sais pas Sherlock. Peut-être que Mme Hudson a installé un groupe électrogène ? Après tout avec tes expériences, on doit être préparé à tout ! répondit John.

Acquiesçant distraitement, Sherlock reporta son regard sur Harry qui poussait des cris de joie en déballant son nouveau vélo, tandis que Gladstone fourrageait dans les papiers cadeaux qui traînaient au sol.

_Oui, ça devait être ça._

Il rejoignit Harry et John assis sur le tapis devant le sapin, bien décidé à profiter de la matinée de noël maintenant que ceci était réglé.

(Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, il oublia d'aller demander confirmation à Mme Hudson. Mais celle-ci aurait pensé que c'était une très bonne idée.)


	5. Faute à l'alcool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On m'a fait beaucoup de remarque sur la puissance de la magie d'Harry, certain trouvant qu'elle l'est trop. C'est sans doute un peu vrai, mais pour moi, la magie d'Harry repose sur ses souhaits, mais ce n'est pas conscient. Par exemple dans le chapitre 3, il a entendu la veille de son anniversaire qu'il allait pleuvoir, alors évidemment il a souhaité qu'il fasse beau, et le lendemain il a fait beau. Bien sûr Harry a conscience qu'il provoque ces phénomènes, mais il ne les provoque pas volontairement.
> 
> Vu que cette dynamique va prendre un nouveau tournant dans ce chapitre, c'est important de comprendre ça.

_Harry a 8 ans et 1 mois._

Mycroft chassa de la main une poussière qui avait eu l'audace de se poser sur son costume. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur son frère, occupé à creuser une tranchée sur le sol de la chambre avec ses allers-retours. Ils étaient en train d'attendre que l'heure d'aller se placer devant l'autel arrive.

Car aujourd'hui, Sherlock et John allaient se dire oui, après plus de 8 ans de vie commune.

Mycroft n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il verrait son frère se marier. Et si cette idée lui était venue à l'esprit après l'apparition de John dans la vie du détective, il aurait plutôt imaginé que ce serait le médecin qui aurait posé _la_ question, et que la cérémonie se serait déroulée sur les lieux de la scène de crime de leur première affaire, ou quelque chose de tout aussi morbide et absurdement romantique – après tout, ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser au-dessus d'un cadavre qui avait les tripes à l'air, s'étaient dit « je t'aime » pour la première fois alors qu'il leur restait moins d'une minute pour désamorcer une bombe, et Sherlock avait dit à John « Veux-tu m'épouser ? » alors que ce dernier était assis sur le dos d'un assassin qu'il venait de menotter après une course poursuite de longue haleine. Le médecin et le détective ne formaient donc pas exactement un couple _conventionnel_.

Malgré tout, Mycroft était heureux pour son frère.

Tout de même agacé par les incessants marmonnements de Sherlock, il essaya de se changer les idées en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

C'était John qui avait trouvé la maison, sur un site de location de maisons de vacances. C'était un manoir qui faisait face à la mer, près de Salcombe, une petite ville côtière du Devon. Le manoir, de style Renaissance, comprenait une dizaine de chambres, ce qui suffisait à accueillir pour la nuit le petit nombre de personnes invitées en se serrant un peu. L'autel devant lequel John et Sherlock s'échangeraient leurs vœux avait été placé dans le jardin, face à la mer. Heureusement, c'était aujourd'hui une très belle journée de Septembre, un de ces temps où il restait un peu d'été dans l'air mais qu'il ne faisait pas assez chaud pour transpirer. La brise marine rendait le tout très agréable.

Mycroft jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« C'est l'heure », dit-il simplement.

**oOo**

John n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Cela faisait 24h qu'il n'avait pas vu son compagnon – non, son fiancé ! A chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce mot, il avait des papillons dans le ventre – conformément à la tradition.

Il se tordait les mains, impatient. Qui avait bien pu inventer une tradition aussi débile que celle-là ?

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à eux, ils se seraient bien passés de cette attente, mais la mère de Sherlock avait insisté, et son fils avait été incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit – et John devait bien avouer avoir lui aussi beaucoup de mal à refuser quelque chose à sa future belle-mère.

Et enfin, _enfin_ , la musique commença. Plutôt que de passer la traditionnelle marche nuptiale, Sherlock avait composé un morceau de violon qu'il était ensuite allé enregistrer dans un studio. Et maintenant qu'il l'entendait, John ne put qu'admettre que ça leur correspondait bien plus. Savoir que Sherlock avait composé ce morceau spécialement pour leur mariage lui fit - _presque_ \- monter les larmes aux yeux.

Harry remonta d'abord l'allée, répandant des confettis qu'il avait passé une journée entière à découper dans des menus venant du restaurant d'Angelo – c'était lui qui avait eu cette idée, et il en était très fier.

Et Sherlock apparut au bout de l'allée. John senti son souffle se couper.

Ils avaient décidé de ne mettre que des chemises et des pantalons de costumes, plutôt que de se ruiner en achetant des costumes hors de prix qu'ils ne remettraient de toute façon jamais. Ainsi, John portait une simple chemise bleue en soie qui mettait en valeur ses yeux et un pantalon gris. La seule excentricité qu'il s'était permis était une paire de chaussure en cuir vernis qui lui avait coûté presque un mois de salaire.

Sherlock, lui, portait sa chemise violette en soie, la préférée de John – celle qu'il nommait « The Purple Shirt of Sexe » dans sa tête – et un pantalon noir. Il était donc habillé comme tous les jours, et pourtant c'était la plus belle chose que John ai jamais vue.

Il fallait qu'il l'embrasse, _maintenant_.

Il commença alors à avancer, accélérant peu à peu, tandis que Sherlock pressait le pas lui aussi. Ils se rejoignirent enfin au milieu et s'enlacèrent, s'embrassant comme si ce baiser était le dernier.

(Harry faillit s'exclamer « beurk ! », mais il se retint, parce que bon, c'était leur mariage. Mais c'était quand même _beurk_ ).

« Hum hum »

Stoppé en pleines retrouvailles, John et Sherlock jetèrent tous deux un regard noir à Mycroft, qui venait d'émettre le raclement de gorge.

« - le baiser, c'est après la cérémonie. Si vous voulez bien… » Il pointa la place devant l'hôtel.

John et Sherlock se jetèrent un dernier regard brûlant, puis ils allèrent se mettre à leur place.

**oOo**

« - John Hamish Watson, voulez-vous prendre William Sherlock Scott Holmes pour époux ?

\- Oui, je le veux, dit-il en passant l'alliance au doigt du celui qui avait su voler son cœur.

\- William Sherlock Scott Holmes, voulez-vous prendre John Hamish Watson pour époux ?

\- Oui, je le veux, dit Sherlock en répétant le geste, tandis qu'ils se regardaient intensément.

\- Je vous déclare donc unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Depuis l'invention du baiser, cinq seulement ont été classés comme les plus passionnés et les plus purs.

Celui-ci les dépassa tous de très loin.

**oOo**

Lestrade applaudit, ému. Puis il jeta un regard en coin à son propre Holmes, assit à côté de lui. Si John avait réussi à passer la bague au doigt du sien, pourquoi pas lui ?

**oOo**

Sherlock jeta un autre regard vers Harriet tout en reprenant une bouchée de dessert. Il retint un grognement en la voyant descendre cul sec son verre de vin.

3 verres de champagnes, 5 verres de vin, et 3 bouteilles de bière ainsi qu'un verre de scotch avant la cérémonie.

La sœur de John était donc complètement bourrée.

Un grognement énervé s'éleva à côté de lui, lui apprenant que John avait aussi remarqué l'état de sa sœur. En fait, tout le monde commençait à lui jeter des regards en coin, alors qu'elle commençait à rire trop fort.

Sherlock sera la main de son mari sous la table.

« - Elle va essayer de tout gâcher, murmura John.

\- Elle n'y arrivera pas, le rassura le brun. »

Sherlock releva les yeux vers Harriet. Elle essayait de se lever. Merde, elle allait essayer de faire un discours. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça…

Sauf qu'Harriet n'arrivait pas à se lever. Elle semblait… être collée à sa chaise ?

Après avoir fait quelques tentatives infructueuses, Harriet ouvrit la bouche et essaya de parler, mais elle ne semblait plus avoir de voix. Elle finit par arrêter, et se renfonça dans sa chaise.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment l'alcool pouvait avoir cet effet.

Mais il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre.

**oOo**

Harry regarda son Papa et son Dad qui se chuchotaient des trucs à l'oreille. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux, plus que d'habitude, ce qui était en fait bizarre parce qu'ils étaient habillés normalement. Quand il avait demandé à sa grand-mère pourquoi ils semblaient rayonner malgré ça, celle-ci lui avait répondu que c'était l'amour. Harry avait un peu froncé le nez. L'amour, c'était un truc de fille.

Néanmoins, il était content que ses parents aient décidé de ne pas porter de costume. La seule fois où Harry les avaient vu en porter, c'était quand ils en avaient loué pour le mariage de tante Molly avec son amoureux, et la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit, c'était qu'ils ressemblaient à des pingouins.

Se recentrant sur le repas, il perçut de l'agitation un peu plus loin. Il jeta un coup d'œil, et vit que cela venait d'Harriet.

Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup sa tante. La seule fois où elle était venue au 221B, elle avait une bouteille à la main et lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas si exceptionnel que ça. Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, John lui avait ordonné de monter dans sa chambre. Après, il avait seulement entendu des cris étouffés, mais Dad avait été triste pendant toute la soirée.

Et là, elle allait encore tout gâcher et rendre triste son père. Harry se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça, pas au mariage de ses parents ! Mais que pouvait-il faire ?

En fait, Harry savait très bien ce qu'il pouvait faire : essayer de faire marcher sa monstruosité. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire, celle-ci étant toujours intervenue librement. Et plus important encore, il ne voulait pas le faire. S'il avait pu, il aurait détruit tout ce qui faisait de lui un être anormal, pour redevenir un petit garçon comme un autre. Parce s'il avait retenu une chose de toute ces soirées à discuter avec son père des principes et théorie de la physique, c'était que ce qu'il parvenait à faire n'était pas _normal_. C'était même impossible.

Et si ses parents l'apprenaient, alors rien ne serai plus pareil.

Peut-être même qu'ils l'abandonneraient. Parce que personne ne veut d'un monstre.

Jetant un autre coup d'œil, Harry vit qu'Harriet était sur le point de se lever. Tournant la tête vers son père, Harry remarqua son air énervé et presque résigné. Non, ce n'était pas censé être comme ça !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche. Après tout, personne ne le regardait. Personne n'en saurait rien…

 _Allez Harry,_ se dit-il. _Pour Papa et Dad._

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry tenta de lancer un sort. Ne sachant trop comment faire, il se mit à prier dans sa tête. _S'il vous plaît faîte qu'elle se taise, s'il vous plaît faîte qu'elle se taise…_

Il ressenti soudain une sorte de chaleur au bout de ses mains, qui disparut au bout de quelques secondes. Et sans même ouvrir les yeux, Harry su qu'il avait réussi.

Quand il vit l'air soulagé de ses parents, il sut qu'il avait bien fait.

**oOo**

« - Pourquoi tu m'as demandé en mariage ? » demanda John.

Ils se tenaient au milieu de la piste de danse. Ils avaient ouvert le bal il y a une heure, en dansant une valse, puis lorsque la musique avait été lancée et que les invités les avaient rejoints, ils s'étaient simplement arrêtés au milieu de la piste, se balançant dans un semblant de slow en se regardant simplement dans les yeux.

« - Pourquoi, tu regrettes ? » demanda Sherlock. « Il est un peu tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Mais non idiot, répondit John en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari – son mari ! – tandis que « Oh what a night » des Fours Saisons commençaient à jouer. C'est juste que ça fait maintenant 5 ans qu'on sort ensemble, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

\- J'en sais rien, soupira Sherlock. Je suis passé devant la bijouterie, j'ai vu la bague et… je me suis juste dit "Pourquoi pas, après tout ?" »

Ils dansèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis Sherlock reprit la parole :

« - Et toi, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé ma main ? Tout le monde aurait plutôt parié sur toi.

\- Eh bien… Tu ne crois pas au mariage. Je sais que même aujourd'hui, tu n'y crois toujours pas. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, moi aussi je n'y croyais pas. Un mariage, c'est deux personnes vivant ensemble qui vont à la mairie, signent un papier puis continuent à vivre ensemble. C'est ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui.

\- On n'a pas fait ça à la mairie, rétorqua Sherlock.

\- Non, c'est pas… John soupira. Ce que j'essaie de te dire - maladroitement je te l'accorde - c'est que je n'ai pas besoin qu'on décide d'une journée qui soit « le plus beau jour de notre vie ».

John releva la tête et regarda Sherlock dans les yeux.

\- Aujourd'hui a été tout aussi beau que tous les autres jours des huit dernières années, car tu étais avec moi. »

(Le baiser qui suivi atteint un bon 4 sur 5 sur l'échelle « beurk » de Harry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ^.^ !
> 
> Alors beaucoup de note de fin de page pour ce chapitre ! Déjà, il y a une référence à Princess Bride dans ce chapitre, un très beau film que je vous conseille fortement, surtout qu'il a beaucoup influencé la série Sherlock. Il y a aussi une référence à TSoT, l'épisode du mariage. Les avez-vous trouvées ?
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ma vision de leur mariage ? J'espère que ça ne vous a pas paru trop guimauve. Il faut savoir que j'ai été beaucoup influencée par le mariage de ma cousine, où elle et son mari se sont embrassés dès qu'elle est arrivée devant l'autel, et ils sont restés debout à se balancer au milieu de la piste de danse pendant une grande partie de la soirée. Ils étaient trop mignons, et depuis j'imagine bien John et Sherlock comme ça.
> 
> Et Harry a fait son premier tour de magie volontaire ! Ça va être important pour le prochain chapitre. On en voit aussi un peu plus sur ses sentiments par rapport à la magie, et le traumatisme laissé par les Dursley, toujours présent.
> 
> Sinon, la vision du mariage de John est la mienne. Je déteste l'expression « le plus beau jour de sa vie », parce que je veux qu'il soit aussi beau que tous les autres jours. Et je ne veux pas que ce soit une étape obligatoire, comme si c'était une condition pour qu'un couple marche. Je dis pas que je ne serais pas heureuse de me marier, mais je le serai tout autant si au final mon/ma futur(e) et moi on ne fait que se pacser.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	6. Faute à... la magie !?

_Harry a 11 ans moins 14 jours._

Sherlock poussa John sur le lit. Son mari avait les pupilles dilatées de plaisir, et savoir qu'il en était toujours le destinataire lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre.

John se redressa sur les coudes, le regardant intensément. Allongé sur le drap chiffonné du lit et seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, c'était la plus belle chose que Sherlock ait jamais vue. La force de son désir pour ce petit homme blond, resté intact malgré les presque dix années à profiter de ce spectacle, lui coupait le souffle à chaque fois.

Lentement, il retira son propre pantalon – la chemise ayant disparu depuis longtemps – puis, seulement vêtu de son caleçon, il grimpa sur le lit, recouvrant son John de son corps, et l'embrassa fiévreusement.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient tout leur temps. Ce n'était pas rare, mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Il y avait parfois des coups à la va vite, quand ils ne pouvaient plus se retenir – dont une fois mémorable dans la cabine d'un grand magasin – et d'autre fois où ils devaient retenir leurs gémissements car Harry dormait juste au-dessus.

Mais cette fois, Harry était chez Mme Hudson à faire des gâteaux, et ils lui avaient demandé de le garder tout l'après-midi – elle leur avait juste fait un clin d'œil, ce qui avait beaucoup gêné John – et ils avaient éteint leurs téléphone portable.

Ils avaient donc tout l'après-midi pour se retrouver, et Sherlock comptait bien en profiter, se dit-il en déposant une myriade de baisers sur le torse du médecin, descendant de plus en plus bas, et…

CRAC-BWOONG !

Le sursaut fut tellement fort que Sherlock mordit John à l'aine, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Il ne fallut que quelques microsecondes à Sherlock pour faire un calcul absolument terrifiant :

Bruits de bois cassé + bruit de corde tendu au-delà du raisonnable + Gladstone qu'ils avaient laissé sur le canapé = …..

Oh. mon. Dieu.

Oh my god, oh my god !

Sherlock se releva tellement vite qu'il trébucha dans sa hâte d'atteindre le salon. Il ne pensa absolument pas à se couvrir, trop occupé à atteindre le salon le plus vite possible, au contraire de John qui prit le temps de passer une robe de chambre.

_Son bébé, la prunelle de sa vie, non non non non, son Stradivarius, son trésor, non c'était un cauchemar !_

Il déboula dans le salon, John derrière lui, prêt à détruire celui qui avait touché à _son_ bébé.

Mais il fut tétanisé par la vision qui s'offrit à lui.

Une tempête semblait avoir envahi le salon. Des morceaux de bois, des cordes et - c'était le chevalet de son violon qui flottait près de la bibliothèque !? – volait partout dans la pièce, se recollant peu à peu.

Et au centre de la tempête, se tenait Harry.

Sous leurs yeux, le violon se reconstitua, comme neuf. Même les petites fissures dues à l'utilisation intensive du détective disparurent.

A la fin, le violon se posa doucement sur le fauteuil de Sherlock.

Le détective relâcha alors le souffle qu'il avait retenu tout le long de l'action. Dans le silence de la pièce, ce simple son sembla résonner pendant de longues secondes. Harry tourna alors la tête vers eux, remarquant enfin leur présence.

John vit tout de suite qu'il paniquait. A vrai dire, lui aussi en était pas loin. Merde, _qu'est ce qui venait de se passer_ ?

 _Non, ce n'est pas le moment_ , se dit-il en voyant Harry se recroqueviller dans un fauteuil en balbutiant des excuses.

Il essaya de dépasser Sherlock, toujours figée devant lui, pour atteindre Harry, et se rendit compte qu'il y avait aussi un problème avec son compagnon : il était trop immobile.

Le contournant, il l'ausculta rapidement, et conclut vite à un état de choc.

Un gémissement le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose.

\- Non, oncle Vernon, je serais sage… s'il te plaît…

Merde, Harry faisait un flash-back !

Bon, un problème à la fois. Il couvrit Sherlock – toujours en caleçon, hein – de sa robe de chambre, qui traînait sur le canapé, puis il attrapa le violon ainsi que l'archet et les fourra dans les mains de son mari qui se mit à jouer en pilotage automatique.

 _Ça suffira pour l'instant_.

Il alla ensuite s'agenouiller devant Harry, veillant à ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Il avait eu à gérer pas mal de flashback durant la première année d'Harry à Baker Street, il savait donc quoi faire.

Alors patiemment, il fit remonter Harry à la surface, lui parlant doucement.

Lorsqu'Harry arrêta d'avoir les yeux vitreux et qu'il fut totalement de retour, il le prit dans ses bras.  
Maintenant, il allait falloir le rassurer.

« - Harry, tout va bien.

\- Je suis désolé, Dad… c'est Gladstone, il a cassé le violon, je voulais le réparer…

\- Je sais Harry, je sais. »

John se tut, le berçant simplement. Ça lui brisait le cœur de voir Harry ainsi, revenu au stade des crises de paniques, qui avaient été assez fréquentes durant sa première année à Baker Street. Harry avait semblé tellement sûr qu'il allait être frappé…

Harry et lui restèrent un moment ainsi, serré l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'Harry cessa de renifler, John brisa le silence :

\- Harry, tu sais comment tu peux faire ça ?

\- Je sais pas… Je le souhaite, et ça arrive, c'est tout.

\- Donc tu arrives à contrôler ces évènements ? Depuis quand ?

\- Un peu, mais… Attends, tu es au courant ?

\- Et bien, depuis que tu es là, j'ai remarqué qu'il se passait certaines choses inexplicables. Contrairement à ce que pense ton père, je sais aussi être observateur, sourit John.

\- Mais… Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Eh bien, déjà c'était un peu dur pour moi d'y croire, tu sais ? dit sérieusement John. J'ai essayé de trouver des raisons logiques à tout ça, puis il est arrivé un moment où je n'ai plus réussi. Alors j'ai attendu que tu viennes nous en parler. Je me suis dit que te mettre au pied du mur ferait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose, surtout que je ne savais pas si tu en étais conscient.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Harry repris :

\- Mais Papa, il va jamais me croire…

\- Et bien s'il n'y croit toujours pas après ce qu'on a vu, alors il est particulièrement obtus - Harry eut un petit rire, ce que John considéra comme une grande victoire. Bon, tu viens m'aider à faire bouger ton père ?

\- Ok. »

Ils se relevèrent et s'avancèrent vers Sherlock, toujours assis sur le canapé. Il avait arrêté de jouer, et semblait déconnecté de la réalité, en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

« - Papa ? Papa, ça va ? demanda timidement Harry.

Semblant soudain se réveiller, Sherlock releva la tête, envoyant un regard perçant à son fils.

\- Harry… Comment tu as fait ça ?

\- Je… Je l'ai juste souhaité, je crois, répondit Harry. Tu me crois, hein ?

\- Harry, ce qu'on vient de voir est impossible ! Je…

Sherlock se tut lorsqu'Harry baissa les yeux en se tordant les mains. John lui lança un regard réprobateur.

Mais merde, il était un scientifique ! Il avait élevé la logique au rang d'art, et il avait créé la science de la déduction. Or Harry venait en quelques secondes de mettre tout ça par terre et de le piétiner. Pas volontairement bien sûr, mais quand même ! Il avait bien le droit à un peu de temps pour assimiler que toute les règles immuables de la physique venaient d'être bafouées devant ses yeux !

Il sentait tout son palais mental trembler, prêt à s'effondrer sur lui-même. Toutes ces pièces où il avait rangé ses connaissances scientifiques, la bibliothèque, l'observatoire, le laboratoire… Tout était balayé par un vent violent, le même que celui qui avait été provoqué par Harry dans leur salon.

Un petit reniflement émanant d'Harry le sortit de ses pensées.

« - Non, Harry… » Il soupira. « Allez, vient-là bonhomme » dit-il en lui tendant les bras.

Il le serra longuement contre lui. Et dans cette étreinte, il se rendit compte qu'une partie de son palais mental ne s'effondrait pas. C'était le cœur de son palais, la plus grande pièce, plus grande encore que la salle du trône où siégeait le Travail. Cette pièce, c'était la pièce de la famille. A l'intérieur, il y avait un salon, très ressemblant à celui du 221B. Il y avait Harry qui jouait au milieu du tapis, et John sur le canapé, qui le couvait du regard. Dans cette pièce, y était stockée la douceur des pulls de John, leurs rires lors des batailles de chatouilles, chaque dessin fait par Harry, accroché par ordre chronologique au mur, la sensation d'Harry blotti contre lui alors qu'il lui lisait une histoire…

Mais il y avait aussi un parapluie de Mycroft qui traînait dans un coin, le badge de Lestrade, le goût des scones de Mme Hudson…

Et alors que Sherlock se tenait au milieu de cette pièce, il se dit qu'il pouvait survivre seulement avec ça.

Et le Palais Mental s'arrêta de trembler.

De retour dans le présent, Sherlock sut ce qu'il devait dire.

« - C'est pas grave, Harry. Après tout grâce à toi, mon violon est réparé. Ton chien aurait beaucoup moins de poils à l'heure qu'il est si tu n'avais pas fait ça ! »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire dans son cou. Sherlock sentit John se glisser à côté de lui, les prenant tous les deux dans ses bras.

Sherlock pensa que pour garder ça, il était prêt à remettre en question sa vision du monde.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'est très guimauve, et sans doute un peu OOC, je suis pas sûr que Sherlock puisse abandonner sa sacro-sainte logique aussi facilement. Mais que voulez-vous, je suis une guimauve goût fleur bleue !
> 
> Le « 11 ans moins 14 jours » vient d'un truc que j'ai fait entre mes 5 et 11 ans à peu près : le dernier mois avant mon anniversaire, plutôt que de dire « j'aurais 11 ans dans 20 jours » où « j'ai 10 ans, 11 mois et 10 jours » je disais « j'ai 11 ans moins 20 jours » c'est débile mais je me sentais plus grande, comme si j'avais déjà 11 ans :).


	7. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petit bonus qui m'est venu après avoir publié le dernier chapitre :)

« JOHN ! »

Le susnommé sursauta, réveillé en plein milieu d'un joli rêve qui mettait en scène son conjoint et un pot de Nutella. Il jeta un regard endormi à son réveil, et lut qu'il n'était que 7 heures. Il se retourna en grognant et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Pourquoi Sherlock le réveillait-il à cette heure, surtout après la soirée riche en émotion d'hier soir ?

Hier soir, après le câlin collectif, ils avaient commencé à discuter sérieusement. Sherlock était passé en mode scientifique, et avait passé toute la soirée avec Harry à lister tous les _événements_ qui lui étaient arrivé, remontant aussi loin que la mémoire d'Harry le permettait. Il les avait ensuite classé par intensité, selon une échelle connue de lui seul.

Son but était de découvrir comment Harry était capable de faire tout ça, pour pouvoir l'aider à contrôler ses « pouvoirs ». John savait que c'était non seulement pour résoudre l'énigme qu'il faisait tout ça, mais aussi parce qu'au fond, Sherlock avait peur qu'un jour, un incident arrive en public – John devait bien avouer que cette éventualité lui faisait aussi très peur.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il était très fatigué, et qu'il n'aurait pas craché sur une heure de sommeil en plus et…

« JOOHN ! »

Et visiblement, le détective ne lui foutrait pas la paix !

« JOHNN ! »

Soupirant, John abandonna et se leva. Il débarquant dans le salon, bien décidé à en découdre pour ensuite retourner se coucher.

« - QUOI, Sherlock ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

« - Y'a une chouette dans notre salon ! »

John eu un instant d'arrêt, essayant d'assimiler ce que venait de dire le détective. Sherlock faisait beaucoup de choses bizarres, mais il ne lui avait jamais faite, celle-là ! Il remarqua enfin la position de Sherlock : debout sur le canapé avec un balai en main.

Et effectivement, une chouette se tenait sur le dos du fauteuil de Sherlock.

 _Bon, et bien tant pis pour ma grasse matinée_ , se dit John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, vrai fin de cette fic ! Mais pas la fin des aventures de Harry Holmes...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Deux ados à la maison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308422) by [Lanae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae)




End file.
